Command and Control
by TheSinisterKid
Summary: "Jasper glanced sideways at Maria. The woman who had made him, owned him, was on her knees. He felt Maria's fear and anger, but she was also resigned. She stood, walked to Bella, and bowed her head. There was no fight left in her." J/B Vamp AU Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Texas, 1900**

It wasn't the smell of blood and venom that led her to him. Nor was it the chilling screams. It was a steady hum of power, a kind of power she had never felt, even from her Masters. She was rethinking her decision to pursue him on her own. Perhaps a little of Felix's muscle or Chelsea's protection might have come in handy. She could handle him of course. But the Masters wanted him alive for questioning. She had little patience for gentle persuasion and she liked to save the threat of her true power as a last resort. Even the Volturi had only had little tastes of it.

The blonde demon was mechanically decapitating and setting fire to screeching newborns. He looked like the devil himself. He was beautiful. Lucifer was the most beautiful of all the angels, they say. The thought made Bella's lips curl into a smirk. She had always been drawn to the dark ones.

A beautiful woman was standing behind him, beaming with pride. Her smile made chills run down Bella's spine. She was not afraid of Maria, but she was disturbed by this woman's uncanny ability to create monsters. Jasper was one such monster. The Volturi wouldn't be made fools of any longer. Allowing these wars to continue made them appear weak, and weakness was not long tolerated in a world of immortals. They had to stop this now or risk losing their status as royalty. And that is precisely why they sent Bella. Not many people knew what she was capable of, but they certainly knew she was something to fear. After she watched Jasper for a few more moments she turned back and slipped in to the woods. Charlotte was waiting for her.

"You aren't going to harm them are you?" she whispered. Bella was quiet for a few seconds.

"Do you know much about the Volturi, little Charlotte? You are very young after all."

"I know enough to believe that you can stop this and we can finally be free." Charlotte murmured.

Bella smiled. This Charlotte was taking a great risk. She was desperate. "Your Peter…Will he leave without the Major? I'm afraid Jasper will have to come away with me." Bella explained.

Charlotte said nothing. Bella could see the doubt in her eyes. The Volturi's information told Bella that these two had worked beside each other for many years. Peter was very loyal despite his desperation to run away with Charlotte. He would do it to save her life, but would he fight to free Jasper? Bella thought he would. She closed her eyes, taking a very deep breath. She rubbed her forehead in frustration. Charlotte stifled a snort at the oddly human gesture. This Bella was an odd creature. And Bella had made a decision.

"Never fear, Charlotte. I will take care of things. Take your Peter and do not come back. Tell the Captain that his Major will be fine. I give you both my word." Charlotte gave Bella a small, hesitant smile before her expression was suddenly dark again.

"Do what you want with that bitch, Maria," she'd said "But Jasper is a good man deep down. Be sure the Volturi know that." It was obvious to Bella that Charlotte didn't know much about the Volturi's mercy, or lack there-of.

As Charlotte disappeared into the compound, Bella slowly made her way to the old barn where Maria and Jasper were currently finishing up their bloodbath. Jasper was holding his arm to his chest, sporting a fresh bite mark. His eyes showed his pain, but his face remained expressionless and cold. He was quite hardened for one so young, Bella thought. Maria was standing very close behind him, whispering in his ear. Bella wanted to rip Maria's head from her body for the disgusting things she was telling him. No wonder Jasper didn't have enough self respect to leave. He believed this is what he deserved. Before she lost her temper, Bella cleared her throat. Felix often told her that her oddly human mannerisms were part of what made her so strange and frightening. That always made her laugh.

Jasper and Maria's eyes flashed to her and they crouched, ready to fight her. They'd been caught at the end of their "culling" ritual, disposing of the newborns that no longer served Maria's purposes. All other vampires in the room were dead and burning and their newborn army was back in the compound. Still, Bella could see that Maria was confident. They hadn't met many vampires they couldn't beat in a fight, especially together. She simply smiled at them.

"Jasper, Maria. I have heard so much about you. Maybe you've heard of me. My name is Bella."

The two vampires froze.

Maria had heard of this vampire. She was the most powerful member of the Volturi Guard. She had a deadly reputation, but Maria wasn't exactly sure what she was capable of. Some said she could bring true death to any vampire by simply looking into their eyes. Others said she could burn you from the inside out with a simple touch.

Maria didn't believe a fucking word.

She was simply the boogie man of the Volturi Guard. She was certainly no more powerful than her Major. Bella was simply another worthless aristocrat, full of her own self-importance just like her Masters, Maria thought.

"If you have any sense at all you will get on your knees and beg us for mercy." Maria sneered.

Jasper grimaced. Bella frowned.

For the first time in decades, Jasper was worried. He knew that Bella was absolutely calm and confident. In fact, she was even feeling pity for Maria. That much confidence surely meant she had one hell of a power. Jasper didn't give a damn what happened to Maria. In fact, there was very little he cared about these days. He hoped Peter could escape with Charlotte when all hell broke loose. Bella had something terrible up her sleeve, he thought. He had been thinking for years that it would be a relief to finally die. Now that death was looking him in the eye, he was surprised to find how beautiful she was. She was so lovely she didn't look real. She looked like a porcelain doll. Yet there was something very disturbing about her delicate appearance. Something very old and inhuman lived in Bella's eyes.

Jasper came back to reality when Bella's gaze shifted back to Maria. Maria seemed to finally shrink back a bit. Bella finally answered Maria's threat.

"I really wish I could save you, Maria. I've got to believe there's a bit of good in everyone. Even you." With that, Bella closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes had become cold and grey…and something terrible and beautiful happened.

She spoke.

"_Maria, you will come with me. You will pay for what you have done. You will not fight me. You will tell us the full truth. You will answer only to myself and my Masters. You will obey." _

The air seemed to shiver while she spoke. Her voice had resonated with a power that made Jaspers head ache. When she stopped speaking the room was swallowed up by an unpleasant silence. He glanced sideways at Maria. The woman who had made him, owned him, was on her knees. Her eyes were glassy. He felt Maria's fear and anger, but she was also resigned. She stood, walked to Bella, and bowed her head. There was no fight left in her.

Jasper couldn't believe what he had heard, what he saw. It was as if Bella's voice alone had stripped Maria of her free will. Jasper should have been terrified. Instead he was merely in awe. Bella's eyes had become darker as if her power drained a bit of her energy. And then she laughed.

"Maria, dear. I expected more resistance from you. But this is for the best. Your cooperation will make things easy for you when you meet Caius. He does not appreciate rebellious behavior, you see." She looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, you should thank your friends for their loyalty. They have convinced me to give you a chance. The Volturi will deal with your newborns in their own way. You will never have to see me again if you go now and leave the wars behind you. This decision will mean going against my Masters, Jasper. Do not make me regret this."

His chest ached at the thought of never seeing her again, though he couldn't understand why. He couldn't think, couldn't find anything to say to the woman who was giving him back his life. She smiled at him sadly.

"Go now and be happy. That is an order, Major." He ran.

Bella knew they would make her pay somehow. Despite her considerable power, she was expected to obey. Perhaps it was time she make some changes.

She had no idea just how much that one decision really would change her life. Bella Swan had lived as an immortal, static and unchanging, for 500 years. But today she had spared Jasper Whitlock's life.

And everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter was just back story. The following chapters will be in the present and will be lighter/funnier. Please let me know if you like this and think I should continue! It's my first fic ever! Plz pl plz review! =) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Texas, present day**

His hands were around Jasper's throat.

Jasper kicked him off and jumped to his feet, ready for another attack. He snarled viciously when the other vampire lunged. Jasper used the vampire's momentum to launch him over his own head and into a tree. The vampire's skull met the trunk of the tree and split it in half. The vampire was still.

And then Jasper howled with laughter.

"You win this time, Cocksucker." Peter grumbled as he rubbed at his forehead. It didn't actually hurt, but he was certain there was an ugly purple bruise on his ego.

Jasper laughed harder if it were possible. "You…your…YOUR FAT UGLY HEAD…broke..the TREE…"

"Really, Jasper. You're behaving like a child." Peter sneered.

He just barely resisted stomping his feet as he headed back toward the house, although he could certainly appreciate the irony. As he shuffled up the steps of the porch he caught Charlotte glaring at him through the drapes. She was in his face in the next second.

"What the hell did I say would happen if you two destroyed another tree? That oak was 100 years old, you big shits!"

Jasper couldn't help but laugh a little harder until he got a good look at Char. He quieted and followed Peter in to the house. Now that he was thinking a little more clearly, he realized that Peter's punishment was his punishment too. If Peter was going to be locked out of his own bedroom for the next week, Jasper would be feeling the lusty, frustrated consequences just as much as his brother. God damn him and his tree-cracking head.

Char looked smug as she ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Peter whimpered. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Fuck the tree! I'm more than 100 years old and she doesn't give two shits."

"Her family planted that tree when she was a little girl, Peter. How would you feel if she'd destroyed one of the last pieces of physical evidence of your human life?"

His only answer was more grumbling. Jasper clapped Peter on the back and chuckled.

It was on days like this that Jasper reminded himself how lucky he was. If Peter's week-long forced abstinence was their little family's biggest problem, then they were pretty damned fortunate, Jasper thought.

He tried to imagine what would be troubling him if they were all still with Maria. The thought made him feel cold inside. All three of them carried scars, visible and invisible, from their harrowing experiences. Sometimes he felt a little bit crazy, manic, because he was just so happy to be free of such a life. Other times he wallowed in guilt and despair. Thankfully he had Peter and Char to pull him out. Their love proved to him that such a thing existed. That monsters like himself could change, could care for others. But it hadn't just been Peter and Char who saved him.

Decades ago, Peter and Char had suggested he stay with the Cullens, a family of veggie vamps, for a while. It was eating away at him to feel the suffering of his victims and he needed to make some changes. However, after decades of living with three mated couples with no sense of privacy, he had missed his easy life with Peter and Char. He still saw the Cullens occasionally, of course. He owed them for helping him find his peace of mind, for teaching him another way of living, of loving. But he loved their little home in the middle of nowhere, just the three of them. Peter was like a brother to him and his wife, Charlotte, was a loyal friend. As lovely as his stay with the Cullens had been, he didn't miss a house full of raging teen-vamp hormones.

The Cullens' visits were awkward to say the least. Peter was absolutely terrified of Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was determined to get Peter and Char to join herself and Emmett in bed. Now, Peter wasn't a prude. Quite the opposite. But after declining Rosalie's offer more than 10 times without success, he was beginning to get nervous. Jasper wasn't so sure that Rosalie wasn't planning on kidnapping Peter. Poor Emmett must really love Rosalie. Her interest in Peter was quickly approaching "creeper status" as Charlotte liked to call it. Jasper laughed out loud just thinking of it.

"I know what you're laughing at, Jasper Whitlock. Don't fuck with me today. I haven't nailed my wife for nearly 24 hours. I can't be held responsible for what I do to you."

Jasper just raised an eyebrow. The poor bastard was losing it already, he thought.

"Oh you know what the hell I meant, you fairy! Let me spell it out for you: Don't push me right now or I'll have to rip off your foot and shove it down your throat, boot and all."

Jasper scowled at him. Who did he think he was talking to? Jasper couldn't remember the last time Peter bested him in a fight. As he recalled, it was only a few hours ago that his head was between two halves of a tree he threw him in to. Jasper growled.

"You're going to throw a bitch fit about 24 hours, Pete? Would you like to trade places for the next century and find out what that's like?" Jasper was joking, but he felt Peter get serious, fast.

"Jasper, it's only a matter of time, now. I'm sure of it. My spidey senses are tingling and have been for months. You're not destined to be alone for eternity like you seem to think, brother. You've got a soul mate out there somewhere."

"Your gift might be on the fritz, Pete. I don't have a soul mate and I don't need one. My life isn't a fucking romance novel. If anyone could stand to write my story it would be Stephen King." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so damned dramatic. Peter the Great is never wrong! I can't wait to shove this in your face for eternity when you realize I'm right. I'm going for a hunt. When I come back you better be done wallowing. I need you to have your wits about you if you're going to keep me from busting down that door that Char locked on me." With that, he disappeared into the woods.

Jasper grimaced. He wasn't sure if he had the energy to care for another person. The Cullens and Whitlocks were more than he could handle already. But his inner voice reminded him of a creature he met more than 100 years ago. One that he still thought about every day. One that had saved his life and then disappeared forever. Maybe he did have a soul mate. And maybe fate didn't think he deserved her.

"_You will never have to see me again…" _She'd said. She had kept her word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thoughts? Let me know! Pretty pretty please with Jasper on top. Or you can be on top if you'd like. Just review ;) Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

You all are such sweethearts! Thank you to everyone who reviewed (I think I responded to all of you. I hope I can continue to do so!) and also to those of you who favorited or put this on story alert. You guys rock! Really appreciate the support! Just because you all are wonderful, here is the next chapter (the very next day!)

Just a little warning. I live in California. My only knowledge of all other places is based on vacations or something I've read. So I apologize if my writing about Enlgand or Texas (or any of the other places we'll be going in this story) doesn't seem very authentic. Ok. No more chatter from me. Read on! =)

* * *

><p>London was damp and grey that morning. Bella Swan was in her element. She was lying on her back in the grass at the Heath, looking up at the moody sky. Her jeans and coat were soaked and grass stained, but she couldn't care less. She was remembering what London had been like when she saw it for the first time. Many things had changed, but this lovely place certainly hadn't. Although the last time she was in this spot there hadn't been another vampire. She felt him approaching, but she did not panic or even open her eyes. She knew exactly who it was.<p>

"Alistair. You've been following me."

"I caught your scent but couldn't believe it until I saw you. You look well." He smiled his cheesy grin when she open one eye to look up at him.

"I look exactly the same, I'm sure."

"The golden eyes are something knew." He got straight to the point.

She smiled at him as he sat beside her in the grass. How long had it been? The last time she saw him he was wearing a tailcoat and cravat. He looked much better in his jeans and blazer. She giggled.

"And you're not so much of a dandy. That's something new, too."

"Touchè." They sat in silence for a few minutes. These comfortable silences were part of what made them such good friends, once upon a time.

"You've got yourself quite a reputation these days, Bella."

"No kidding? You mean the Volturi didn't like it when I essentially gave them the middle finger and took off?"

"Mm. And it certainly must have stung when they couldn't do a bloody thing about it after you gave 'em "The Bella Special.'" Alistair laughed.

"Heard about that, did you? I hate to be the subject of vampire gossip."

Alistair snorted. "No you don't."

She smirked. "Well what exactly have you been up to? Wait, I know. You've found yourself a little woman and the two of you are playing house in some gorgeous London flat, gorging yourself on only the richest and most well-dressed of mortal London society," she teased.

"That's exactly it, minus the little woman I'm afraid. You see, I'm saving myself for my oldest and dearest friend." He winked at her.

Alistair had always had what Bella considered a "crush" and nothing more. He was the only friend she managed to keep after she'd begun working for the Volturi. And since no one wanted to be involved with an "enemy" of the Volturi, it appeared that he was her last.

Felix, Chelsea, and Jane stayed with their Masters of course. Bella had no choice but to leave after she had returned to Italy without Jasper Whitlock. They weren't pleased, but they hadn't found a way around her power yet.

"_Jasper Whitlock is none of your concern. I am leaving and you will not stop me. No harm will come to me or anyone I care about, and I will not interfere in the Volturi's affairs. That is our deal,"_ she'd said.

So far, that is exactly how it had happened. She knew her peace would not last. The Volturi did not let such an embarrassing offense like that go. Caius, especially, was out for her head.

There was only so much her power could do. Any time she used it for something that big, or on many people at once, she was dangerously weak afterwards. And even after 500 years of practice there were some things she just couldn't force people to do.

She had never been so glad to have her power than the day she said goodbye to the Volturi. Felix called it "The Voice." Alistair called it "The Bella Special." It allowed her a certain amount of control over people, though it was a skill she had to develop over time and was very difficult to use. Most days, Bella wished it didn't exist. It drew unwanted attention, it frightened people, and now that the Volturi were pissed at her, she was very alone. Her old friends feared the consequences of interacting with her. The Volturi were supposed to be enforcers, protectors. As Bella learned the hard way, they also held grudges.

Bella's best guess was that they were biding their time. She wanted to believe that Aro was more forgiving than Caius, and that Marcus would defend her against his brothers. She had been one of the few vampires in the world he opened up to. But Bella had served the Volturi for a very long time, so she thought it more likely that they were temporarily distracted, and that some day she would pay for her betrayal.

"I spoke with Carlisle recently." Alistair interrupted her thoughts.

She came alive at this pleasant surprise. "Carlisle Cullen! You're kidding! How is he? And…Edward was it? And Esme!"

"He is still Carlisle. More so, if that is possible." Bella knew what he meant. Carlisle had kindness and compassion that was unparalleled in vampires or humans.

"His little family has grown, I hear, " Alistair continued.

He told Bella the stories of all the Cullens and how they came to live with Carlisle and Esme. Bella smiled sadly. She knew what it was like to struggle with a painful past, to make the difficult change in diet. In fact, she had done it all by herself. She was glad that these vampires had a place to call home and others to call family.

And then Alistair came to Jasper's story. Bella's heart would have stopped had it been beating in the first place. She felt very ill and better than she had ever felt all at once. Alistair was looking at her as if she were crazy when she leapt to her feet. Maybe she _was_ crazy.

"Alistair, that's him! He's the man Maria created for destruction all those years ago."

She was shaking. Do vampires shake? Can vampires pass out? She thought she might.

"Well I'll be damned. Life's funny, isn't it?" Alistair mused.

Of course, he knew who Jasper was after speaking with Carlisle. He remembered Bella's face as she first told him about the man for whom she betrayed the Volturi. After Alistair had finished speaking with his old friend, he knew he had to find Bella.

He envied Jasper. He'd caught the eye of an exquisite creature 100 years ago. Alistair considered himself a supremely selfish vampire, but Bella's happiness was important to him. He was, however, caught off guard by the intensity of her reaction.

Bella wasn't sure why she was so affected with the news that he was alive somewhere, happy. He had lived with the Cullens and changed his diet. He had stayed with his loyal Peter and brave Charlotte. She had been haunted for years by her decision. What if he knew no other way to live? What if the Volturi found a way around The Voice, and got him? She felt a weight lift from her shoulders at the knowledge that he was ok.

But it was more than that. She felt alive. She _felt. _And it had been some time since she had felt much of anything.

"I think you and I owe Carlisle a visit," she told Alistair. And when she looked at him like that, he would follow her anywhere.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think! I love to read your reviews! And don't beat me up. This is not going to be a BellaAlistair story ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank you all for the reviews/favorites/alerts. It means so much to me to know that someone is interested in this story! You guys rock! Enjoy! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Olympic Peninsula, Washington<strong>

Their house was outrageous. Bella had heard of Esme's somewhat over-the-top taste in homes and luxurious interior design. She hadn't expected a full wall of windows. Nor had she expected a gigantic gourmet kitchen and bathrooms bigger than the home where she was born. It all seemed unnecessary to Bella. She'd always had simpler tastes. Nevertheless, it was a beautiful home, and the vampires in it were equally spectacular.

Carlisle had answered the door. He shook Alistair's hand and gave Bella a hug that made her heart melt.

"Carlisle, I've missed you."

It was true. They hadn't seen each other in the last century, though she had heard much about him and his family over the years. She didn't know where she stood with him after her falling-out with the Volturi. Carlisle had been a loyal friend to them for many years, and had actually lived with them many years ago. Yet he was one of the few vampires in the world she could trust. He always told her the truth, no matter how painful. After only a few moments on the phone with him she knew he still cared for her. She had been like a daughter to him during his years with the Volturi. She hoped she could save that relationship.

"That is hard to believe, Miss Swan, since you disappeared from the face of earth and never bothered to contact me." He gave her the "I'm not angry, just disappointed" face that all good parents manage to perfect over time. Bella couldn't help but smile despite his scolding tone.

"My reputation precedes me Carlisle. Most of my old friends and acquaintances want nothing to do with me. I would never show up on your doorstep knowing that trouble might follow."

"You know me better than that. My family comes above absolutely everything else. And the Volturi would hesitate to confront me over such a trivial thing as the company I choose to keep. They value the alliance with my family, no matter how tenuous it may be."

Bella tried not to be become emotional when he counted her among his family members.

"Still Carlisle, is it worth the risk to have me here? I can't have you watching your back because of me. Alistair has already…"

"Bella..." Carlisle interrupted. Alistair was growling deep in his chest. The only arguments he ever had with Bella were over his relationship with the Volturi. He was a nomad and didn't give a damn what the Volturi thought of him. They couldn't track him and even if they could, Bella had forbid them to touch anyone she cared about. She worried about all the wrong things.

"Madame, I suggest you relax and accept Carlisle's hospitality before…"

"Alright! Threats wont be necessary." She scowled at him. She always knew she was in trouble when he called her "Madame."

"Good girl." Carlisle added. She may have rolled her eyes and muttered something about cavemen and overbearing vampires under her breath.

And then an angel descended the stairs. "Bella, my wife Esme." She was beautiful. Standing next to Carlisle, who had spent centuries blending in with humans, she looked a bit strange. There was no hiding this woman's spectacular grace and beauty. She floated.

"Esme, I am so sorry we've not met before. I've heard so many wonderful things about you. Please forgive me for not coming to see you in all these years. Carlisle was once like a father to me and I'm so glad to finally meet the woman that is his entire world."

Bella showed Esme her kindest smile. She wasn't used to meeting new people and was working very hard to appear less threatening than usual.

"Darling, relax!" Esme crushed Bella into a warm and friendly hug. "You are already family to me. Carlisle thinks you hung the moon, and my husband is an impeccable judge of character!"

Bella was already being drug along behind Esme for a grand tour of the house. She threw a wide-eyed look over her shoulder at Alistair. He looked like he was trying not to burst into hysterics.

"Loosen up a bit, sweetheart!" Esme continued, "Goodness, you haven't had much company all these years, have you? You must tell me all about yourself!" She continued to guide Bella away with a bright, warm smile on her face. Bella seemed a little overwhelmed, but she was relieved that Carlisle's wife seemed to approve of her already.

Carlisle had a shit-eating grin on his face that made Alistair chuckle. "The lady's appearance is deceiving, Carlisle. She is a wolf in sheep's clothing." Carlisle simply winked at him and they followed the women upstairs.

Esme had her arm over Bella's shoulder as she showed her to her room. Carlisle knew he would have a long wait before he could steal his daughter away from his wife. Esme was beaming at the girl and obviously wanted to get to know her better. Well, he would leave them to it and use the time to catch up with his good friend, Alistair. They entered his study and sat facing each other. He was just about to speak when Alistair interrupted.

"Your son, Jasper. He still lives with the Whitlocks?"

Carlisle seemed confused by the question but nodded his head slightly. "Yes, as I said when we last spoke, we visit them often. As far as I know he is doing quite well. The family misses him very much, but we respect his independence. He is very different from any of my other children. In fact, I think it is what I admire most about him. He knows what it is like to truly live as a vampire and has come back from it. I don't know how he has managed it. He's told me only the basics of his life before going to live with Peter and Charlotte, but I thank God every day that he escaped."

Alistair took a moment to think about his next words. Carlisle had told him over the phone the basics of Jasper's change and his life with Maria. He knew right away that this was the vampire that Bella had risked everything for.

"Yes…Well, it is not only God who you have to thank Carlisle. Did Jasper tell you exactly how he and his friends escaped?"

"He told me the Volturi intervened and he managed to escape while a member of the guard was distracted…"

"Someone let him go Carlisle. It was mercy that saved Jasper Whitlock. I'll give you three guesses at who they sent after him all those years ago."

Carlisle's eyes widened as Bella came to stand in the doorway. Esme stood just behind her with her hand resting lightly on Bella's shoulder.

"Oh Bella, you didn't. No wonder. Damn it all!" Carlisle was pacing back and forth. Bella wanted to smile at the human habit. Maybe this is where she picked up her human quirks.

"Bella, you told me disobeyed orders, but I had no idea the severity of the situation. You're lucky to be alive!"

She smiled at him sadly. There was nothing to say. She had known the risk, and still she would never regret her decision. It had felt right. It still did. She knew that sparing anyone condemned by the Volturi meant execution for her. So far, her "gift" had protected herself and the three vampires she spared 100 years ago. However, her peace couldn't last forever. The Volturi were collectors of very powerful vampires. She knew one day they would find someone who could crush her.

The four of them stood in tense silence until they heard a large group of vampires approaching. Bella and Alistair tensed at the sound, but Esme quickly reassured them.

"The family is home from their hunt! Bella, sweetheart, put your game face on!"

Bella felt sick. She wasn't expecting to be caught in such a large group of vampires only hours after her arrival. She wasn't used to crowds. Alistair gripped her hand firmly.

"Easy, killer. Who's the nomad, here? Put your big girl panties on."

"Oh for God's sake." Bella rolled her eyes as she was drug downstairs behind the other three vampires. She gave him her most deadly growl. "Don't treat me like a child, or I'll start acting like one. You may not survive my tantrum." He laughed at her as they came to a stop in the foyer. Four vampires were approaching cautiously.

One very large, very muscular, very handsome man was holding hands with a beautiful blonde woman. The girl reminded Bella of the lovely Aurora from the story of Sleeping Beauty. She was Disney Princess material. Yet without even knowing the girl Bella could tell her attitude was more like Evil Villain material. She liked her already.

A tiny woman with dark hair and a blinding smile danced toward Bella with a ballerina's grace. Bella couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body. The little thing was terrifying. When she finally pried her eyes from the tiny terror, she saw the man who was following calmly behind her. He was very tall. His hair was a mess, but he was pulling off the "bed head" look fairly well, Bella thought. The boy smirked at Bella and pulled the tiny dark haired girl closer to him.

Their casual stances seemed odd to Bella. Shouldn't they be more careful around strange vampires? It was taking every ounce of her control not to back up ten steps and go in to a defensive crouch.

"We meet knew people all time, Bella. And Carlisle told us you would be visiting."

Ah, the mind reader, Edward. She stifled her instincts and smiled at the two mated couples in front of her.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan and Alistair Duncan. Bella, Alistair, this is the rest of my family. Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty, and Alice Brandon and Edward Masen. Although they all go by Cullen now."

"It's so good to finally meet you all," Bella said as Alistair shook hands with each of them.

Everyone returned her greeting with enthusiasm except for little Alice. The girl was staring at Bella. She suddenly got a very strange look on her face and Edwards eyes widened as he looked down at her.

"You've kept him waiting," Alice said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love to hear from you all! You might be a little confused at this point. Things will become more clear as the story goes on. However, if you have questions I'll be happy to answer (as long as the answer isnt too spoilery!)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back in black, baby. I really can't apologize enough. I just haven't been inspired to write much lately. But I do believe the writer's block has passed.

Before we start I want to clear up a few things you guys have asked about:1) Bella is not a shield. 2) Alice and Edward are married. Sorry if you don't like that. That's what's up in this story. 3)There will be no Bella Barbie. Promise. 4) This is the last chapter before Bella joins the Whitlocks! The story will be primarily about Bella and Jasper. Promise.

If you have any other questions please ask them. Also, I love you guys for reviewing. I know it's been a long wait and I suspect I lost a lot of readers. But thank you guys so much for supporting the 1st 4 chapters. You rock! Enjoy.

P.S. The banner for this story is on my profile =)

* * *

><p>Bella and Alistair did not stay with the Cullens for very long. Bella could only bite her tongue for so long and Alice was full of cryptic remarks that weren't the least bit helpful.<p>

"Having that power has driven her a little bit nuts, I think," Rosalie informed her just after the awkward confrontation with Alice. "It gets her in to trouble just as often as it's useful to her or the family." Bella nodded, feeling slightly more sympathetic to Alice. There were days when Bella would sell her soul to be rid of her own gift.

Bella and Alistair spent most of the three days they stayed at the Cullens' home with Rosalie and Emmett. Bella was quickly coming to think of Rosalie as a sister. The girl spoke her mind without hesitation, a trait that Bella admired. Rosalie loved her family fiercely, but was not blind to their faults.

"It's what keeps us human I suppose," Rose was saying. "What is family without the nosey little sister, the know-it-all brother?" she said flicking her eyes up towards Alice and Edward's room.

"The humans say 'Hey, you don't pick your family!' But us…we CHOSE these freaks. Can you imagine?" Emmett winked at Bella. She smiled at him warmly.

Emmett was witty and so refreshingly kind and optimistic. He reminded Bella of a young man she knew a lifetime ago; a boy she watched die at the hands of the very same monsters who made her like them; a boy whom she mourned violently, destroying everything in her path to revenge. She remembered bitterly the all-consuming rage that had unleashed a monster, a monster that attracted the attention of the legendary Volturi. She closed her eyes for a moment, shaking the memories from her mind and returning to the present conversation.

Alistair knew only the basics of Bella's past, of the brother that she lost all those years ago. But he hoped that Emmett's brotherly feelings toward Bella were a comfort to her, and not a painful reminder. He squeezed her hand gently and she seemed to relax a bit.

After spending a bit more time with the rest of the family and promising to return soon, Bella and Alistair were headed for Texas. Alistair was no vegetarian, and since Carlisle had informed him of the treaty with the Quilleutes, they decided to take off a bit early so that he could hunt on the way.

Bella did not judge Alistair. Her decision to stop hunting humans had more to do with distancing herself from the lifestyle of the Volturi than anything else. Alistair chose his prey carefully, sparing the innocent whenever he could. Bella teased him about it often. He liked to think of himself as a big bad nomad, beholden to no one and living only for himself. But she knew what it was like to give in fully to the vampire inside her, and she knew Alistair was still quite in touch with his humanity, regardless of diet.

She was waiting patiently for him to return, perched on the hood of the beat-up Camaro they'd "acquired" for the journey to Texas. As he emerged from the tree line she couldn't resist the urge to provoke him.

"Who was the damsel in distress this time? Bar tender being harassed by a drunk frat boy? Girl being followed in a dark alleyway?"

"On the contrary. I ATE the damsel in distress. LittleRed Riding Hood-type on her way to Grandmother's house. Didn't know what hit her."

At that he gave her his best wolfy grin. Bella just rolled her eyes and flopped down in the passenger's seat. Dirt flew up behind them as Alistair hit the gas. In a matter of hours Bella Swan would be face-to-face with three vampires she hadn't seen in a century. Her stomach flipped.

"Nervous? Maybe we should give 'em a call. It's terribly rude to show up at a man's house without an invite." He teased.

"Of course I'm nervous. But I think I should like to surprise them, Alistair."

"You've always had a flare for the dramatic, haven't you, missy?"

"I've got a reputation, Alistair. Wouldn't want to disappoint." She shot him a conspiratorial look as they pulled onto the highway."

"No indeed." He replied as he turned up the radio and pushed the old Camaro to its limit.

"Ready or not, Whitlocks, here I come," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Thanks SO much for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Constructive criticism is awesome. Questions are also welcome. Just please don't beat me up for the wait. I do this for fun. I'm not getting paid lol. Thanks dears!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much to those of you who reviwed the last chapter! =) For some reason the links to reply to your reviews weren't working but in the future I'll try to respond to each of you! This chapter is a little short, sorry. What do you guys think about changing the POV format? Would you prefer it if I didvided the POVs more clearly or wrote in first person? I've never written 1st person before but I'm willing to try if enough of you think that would work better. Let me know! :)

* * *

><p>Jasper leaned against the railing of their porch, lost in thought. He was remembering the night that changed his life, wondering where she'd been all this time, wondering if the rumors were true. Peter had come to him this morning, telling him that Bella was just a few miles away, accompanied by another vampire. Jasper's instinct was to prepare for a fight. What were her intentions? Was she still working for the Volturi? Who was the vampire with her? What if they were being followed?<p>

Peter had reassured him that Bella was no danger to them. Jasper trusted Peter implicitly, but this didn't calm his nerves. Change. He feared it more than anything. He did not fear vampires or even death. What he feared was losing the peace he'd found with Peter and Charlotte and their little piece of land.

"3 miles out," Charlotte murmured. Even for a vampire she had excellent hearing and vision. She reached for Peter's hand and glanced worriedly at Jasper. He gave her a reassuring smile, appearing as calm and confident as ever despite his inner turmoil.

The scene that greeted them upon their arrival almost made Bella laugh. A tall blonde vampire was doing his best imitation of the Marlboro Man, leaning forward over the porch railing with one foot on the lowest rung, hat tipped low over his eyes. A petite woman with dirty blonde hair was at his side, an immortal pin-up girl in a bright red sun dress. Peter and Charlotte, she thought. She'd never actually met Peter, but Charlotte was hard to forget.

She froze when she saw _him._ What struck her first were his brilliant golden eyes. A smile spread across her face as she studied the evidence of what a different life he'd made for himself. His hair hung down to his jaw, rolled up sleeves revealed his scarred, muscular arms, and tight jeans showed off his long legs. His stance was casual, but his face said it all. He was just as unnerved as she was.

When she finally managed to peel her eyes from the dangerous and devastatingly handsome man in front of her, she glanced at Alistair, pleading with her eyes. He got the hint and spoke up for both of them.

"It seems we haven't surprised you as intended. I'm sure you all know Bella Swan, and my name is Alistair Duncan."

Peter stepped forward first. "Good to meet you Alistair. It's damned difficult to surprise me, but 'A for effort.'"

"Then you must be Peter." Bella said, finally finding her voice.

"That's me. And you must be the woman that saved all our lives a few decades back," he chuckled. "It's so good to finally meet you, Bella." He said with a much-too-charming grin. Charlotte came forward next, gripping Peter's hand with her own.

"Bella I…It just isn't enough to say thank you, but I'm so glad you came to see us! What on earth took you so long?" She finished excitedly.

Bella smiled warmly and touched Charlotte's shoulder. "Let's not worry about that just yet. I want to assure you all that I'm no longer with the Volturi. Alistair and I just visited with our old friend Carlisle Cullen and I couldn't resist coming to see you all when I knew you were here together…I'm sorry if we're intruding. I…"

"It's no intrusion at all." Jasper said gently.

He'd snapped out of whatever trance this woman always seemed to put him in and came to greet her. He stepped up to her slowly, drinking her in. He was shocked at the new golden color of her eyes. he couldn't imagine the struggle it must have been to make such a change after living the Volturi lifestyle.

She was a thing of beauty, he thought. Her shiny brown hair hung nearly to her waist, and despite its paleness her skin seemed to glow with vitality. Her form-fitting clothing showed off a body that was tall and thin with lovely curves. She looked quite a bit less threatening now than she did in her Volturi cloak, but the power within her was equal, if not even more potent than before. Lord, no wonder a day hadn't gone by in over 100 years that he hadn't thought of her. This was a woman you could not forget.

He reached forward slowly and tentatively, grasping her hand in his. He was overwhelmed by the feelings that bombarded him. Serenity and warmth surrounded him and for a moment he closed his eyes and simply felt. He could feel that she wasn't confused or intimidated by his behavior. She was emitting the most powerful feelings of contentment and happiness. He opened his eyes to see her staring at their hands.

Bella knew without a doubt that she had made the right decision in coming here. She looked in to the eyes of a man feared by vampires all over the world, a man who had been to hell and back, a man who had escaped a death sentence, a man for whom she gave up the only life she knew. She looked in to his eyes and knew she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review to let me know what you like or ask any questions you might have. Also let me know how you feel about the POV. Thank you guys! You're all awesome! Oh and check out the banners on my profile if you haven't already ;)


	7. Chapter 7

The woman was utterly insane. Chained in the dungeons of Volterra, starved on and off for decades, she had become something sub-human. Had they tortured her? God, if she could just scream loud enough to be heard she would beg them to do it. No. She no longer existed. They had ignored her for a century. Complete sensory deprivation for a creature with unbearably heightened senses was the cruelest sentence they could have delivered. That Caius, he got off on pain and suffering. In her heyday she had been power and beauty and anger and sex. But now she knew. Caius was the most purely evil thing she'd ever laid eyes on. And she wanted him. He finally came to her one day, in the darkness of the dungeon. After decades of only puddles of filth and cockroaches for company, she crawled on her hands and knees and nearly kissed his feet. He'd come to her every day since and she began to love him. She loved him the way a cowering, abused animal will still love its master. She knew nothing else. Slowly, he brought her back to life. He was cruelty and pain and sex and promises. Promises of blood, promises of freedom. He was truth. And the truth was this: only one thing stood in the way of her return to power. Bella Swan. Caius' claws were so deep in her, so sharp, she could hardly feel it. Maria was a puppet.

Marcus had been playing along for centuries. He'd seen the Volturi destroy brilliant vampires with endless potential. The supposed peacekeepers had been corrupted so long that very few even remembered the guard's original purpose. Marcus stared blankly at his brothers as they licked dried blood from their lips after their most recent meal. Bodies were strewn across a long ornate table at the center of the room. He could see the nearly microscopic spots of blood on the crystal chandelier above their heads. He hadn't had much of an appetite for the last hundred years. The ancient vampire had reached a point where he needed very little stimulation from the outside world to continue existing. He needed no fresh breeze, no beautiful woman, no child's laughter. In fact, any such pleasant ocurrences sent only another sharp stab of apathy through a heart that once felt pain, love, happiness, anger, all those years ago.

What Marcus truly craved, what sustained him, was balance. He lived for the status quo. Where even one hundred years ago he would still, on occasion, fight for justice or reason or peace, he now craved an utter lack of change, the absence of event. And a rather ugly event was creeping in to his awareness. Caius was plotting. A sinister little thread; a red thread resembling a vile, diseased, pulsing artery was stretching from Caius to a very specific corner of the Volturi dungeons. And it was growing, throbbing with malice. Marcus' jaw ticked. In all the millenia he'd dealt with his gift, his ability to visualize the connections and bonds between vampires and humans alike, he'd never seen any connection so sinister. Perhaps it was time for a little of that action he so dreaded. It was time to take preventative measures. He pushed his chair back from the table and cleared his throat, pushing the dust from the unused pipes that were his vocal chords.

"Please excuse me, brothers. I have other business."

* * *

><p>This was a short, morbid chapter with no dialogue. It was meant to be that way. A little taste of what's going on in Volterra. Let me know what you think. Next chapter is back to Jasper and Bella. ^.^ Thanks, guys! And yeah, this is obviously not being updated regularly. Sorry I cant make any promises. :[<p> 


End file.
